the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Jenks
Willow Jenks is the brand new quirky redhead who joined Anubis House in Season 3. She is a strange, random, but very bright person. She lived in another boarding house at the school but learned to join Anubis House, and constantly hanged around the house and its residents. She eventually moved in. She originally had a crush on Jerome and they dated until she discovered he was cheating on her with Mara. She then began dating Alfie and they were happy until he became a sinner and broke up with her. She helps Eddie and KT at the end of the season in the quest, unofficially joined Sibuna, however, she has no memory of it after everyone was reverted back to normal from being sinners. She is portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. ''View the Willow Jenks Gallery. Relationships Amber Millington '(2013; Good Friend)' Willow is obsessed with moving into the House of Anubis and when she finds out there's an open bed in Amber's room, she gets very excited. Amber is Willow's role model. Willow helps Amber with her presents at her surprise birthday party and even wears Patricia's gift, a headband that Amber hates. Willow also buys Amber a little gift for her birthday (cotton scarf) which Amber likes. Willow's upset when Amber leaves for fashion school. When Willow gives a friend request to the wrong Amber (an old lady) she gets really worried and Patricia calls Amber to calm her down. (See:Wamber) Mara Jaffray '(2011-present; Close Friend, Ex-Roommate)' Mara is the first person in Anubis House to meet Willow as she already knew her for at least two years. When Mara finds Willow, she is using a compass in Amber's room. They slightly argue over which one of them will get the room. Mara seems annoyed by her. Later, while Willow visits Amber, Mara comes in to borrow something and fights with Willow over whether she'll get the room or not again. However, later they do the business project together and get closer. Willow only kisses Jerome after he tells her he and Mara broke up, but once they discover they've been two-timed, they are not angry with each other and instead plot revenge togehter, along with Joy. Mara tries to comfort Willow after her breakup with Alfie. For a short time they shared a room, until Patricia convinced Willow to switch rooms with her to help Jerome. (See:Marillow) Jerome Clarke '(2010-present; Ex-Boyfriend)' Willow had a crush on Jerome several years ago whilst he wasn't nice to her. When leaving the House of Anubis, Willow runs into Jerome but he doesn't remember her. Willow seems to still have a crush on Jerome. She always trys to help Jerome and he is nice to her now. They bond in detention and Jerome expresses his confusion to Alfie over his growing feelings for Willow. Jerome later lied and told her him and Mara had broken up, and they kissed. He began two-timing her and Mara until Joy found out and told them so they plotted revenge. They seem to be over each other. They seem to be good friends now. In the Season 3 finale, when Jerome arrived, he said hi and he moved out of her way. (See:Willome) Joy Mercer '(2013-present; Close Friend, 4th Cousin)' When Willow hears Joy crying she goes to talk to her and makes her smile. The next day, Willow confronts Fabian to defend Joy over how he hurt her. Joy was later mean to Willow, yelling at her after Willow had cleaned her room for her. She then found a list by Willow saying "How not to annoy Joy" and befriended her. She also let her move into Anubis House. After Joy found out that Jerome was two-timing Willow, she told her and they, along with Mara, plotted revenge. They find out that they are related because Willow's great-great-great uncle is Joy's great-grandfather. Joy tries to comfort Willow after her breakup with Alfie. (See:Jollow) Alfie Lewis '(2013-present; Boyfriend)' After Jerome kept blaming everything on Willow, Alfie realized that he was beginning to have feelings for Willow and was happy when Mara told him that Willow liked him even though she didn't at the time. After Wilow breaks up with Jerome, Alfie and Willow begin flirting and it is shown that they are very similar. Willow asked Alfie out and he said he'd been planning on asking her out, too. They begin dating. He later saves her from Frobisher who planned to use her as the sinner of anger despite her being too pure of heart. After Willow is threatened, Alfie becomes a sinner and breaks up with Willow, hurting her. When everyone was reverted aack to normal, when Willow says that the last thing she remembers was being dumped, Alfie is completely shocked that he dumped Willow harshly when he was a sinner. They get back together in House of Ammut / House of Heroes after Willow sees a certificate saying that Alfie adopted a hedgehog for Willow. Also in Touchstone of Ra Willow kissed him because he helped her go to collage with him. They also went to prom together. (See:Walfie) KT Rush '(2013-present; Good Friend)' Willow let KT out of her room after Sibuna trapped her there, thinking she was a sinner. When KT finds out that Willow's not a sinner she hugs her. Willow starts to help KT and Eddie, and found KT's key, which she attempts to return but is told to keep it, because it will be safer with her. KT also seems upset when Harriet gives the key back to her in secret, allowing Willow to become a sinner, showing she cared for Willow's saftey more than her own. (See:Killow) Eddie Miller '(2013-present; Friends)' Throughout most of season three the two did not interact very much. But in House of Ammut, Willow helps Eddie and KT, until her soul is taken. When Willow pulls out KT's key, which Eddie and KT had been looking for, Eddie says "Willow, I think I love you!" (See: Weddie) Patricia Williamson '(2013-present; Friends)''' Willow and Patricia have rather clashing personalities, but despite this, they seem to be on good terms for most of the season. When Willow arrives for breakfast at Anubis House after Amber is gone, (Before Willow joined the House) Patricia made a comment about Isis House not feeding her. Willow later went to Patricia for help when she thought something had happened to Amber because Amber hadn't accepted her friend request. Patricia also convinces her to switch rooms with her by telling her that Mara 'doesn't like hugs'. However, when Patricia is a sinner, Willow confronts her and Patricia responds by dumping juice on her head. They seem to be back on good terms by the end of the season. (See Watricia) Quotes *"To squee or not to squee! SQUEEE!!!!!" *"Your aura is a weird color, one I've never seen before." * "SQUEEE!!!!!" *"I'm an Anubis resident at last!" *"Oh! Bad, bad, bad!" (talking about Victor's aura while throwing oil at him) *"Oh no, I must have got a virus!" *"When someone gives you their heart you have to be careful not to drop it." *"This is sad. Are you sad? I am sad." *"I just love the whole anubis vibe." Trivia *She was on the Anubis House waiting list for two years before she moved there. *Joy got Willow in to Anubis House before they knew they were cousins. *She eats a lot of healthy grains. *She is one of the new residents that Patricia poured something on (along with Nina, Eddie, Amber, and KT). *She used to have a crush on Jerome. *She has dated two Anubis House residents: first Jerome, and now Alfie *She is the only new student who is not American (Nina, Eddie and KT were all American). She is also the only new main student who wasn't actually a new student to the school. *She does not have a Dutch or German counterpart, making her an original character. *She and Joy are related, as revealed in House of Cunning / House of Suspicion, because Willow's great-grandmother's brother is Joy's great-grandfather. *Willow seems to have some sort of sixth sense that allows her to see and feel good and bad vibes. *When she is happy she says "Squee". *She helps Sibuna (KT and Eddie) in House of Ammut / House of Heroes, until she is later turned into a sinner by Ms. Denby. *Before moving to Anubis House, she lived in Isis House. *She throws an oil to calm the atmoshpere. Fabian and KT have done this with her to distract Victor. *She is the only main character aside from Amber to miss an episode in Season 3. *She is one of two characters to have helped Sibuna, only to lose memory of it later, the first being Trudy. *Since Willow was a student prior to season 3, it's possible that she has met Nina and Mick. *It's possible that Willow knew who KT was when KT was sleeping over at Isis house in the beginning of season 3 and Willow knew that Anubis House was getting a new student maybe her and KT interacted with each other at Isis House. Category:Females Category:House of Anubis Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Main Characters